


На взводе

by Heidel



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэй застает Дженсена врасплох, когда на нем надеты одни лишь трусы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На взводе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154020) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Дженсен замирает, выдыхает:

— Госпо… — прежде чем его толкают лицом в стену, и дуло пистолета упирается ему между лопаток. Ладно, думает он. Ладно, _блядь_. Он должен был быть готов к этому.

— Не. Двигайся. 

Даже если бы Дженсен не услышал голос, он бы всё равно узнал пальцы, которые пробежались вниз по его бокам, грубо царапнули мозолями кожу, когда Клэй опустил руку ниже, и забрались в трусы, щелкнув резинкой по животу. Это не больно, просто слабый щелчок, но Дженсен всё равно вздрагивает. 

— Снова хакаешь в одних трусах?

— Не щелкай резинкой. _Это_ классика. — Сегодня — так уж получилось — на нём олдскульные боксеры с Марио. 

Дженсен пытается повернуть голову, посмотреть на Клэя, понять, чем всё это может закончиться, и чувствует, как дуло пистолета сильнее прижимается к его спине. 

— И они помогают мне… — Клэй снова толкает его голову к стене, заставляя прижаться к ней щекой, и последнее слово: — …думать, — Дженсен торопливо произносит на выдохе.

— Тебе нужен замок на двери получше. 

— Да, ну, может, ты позовешь сюда Пуча, чтобы он с этим помог, — говорит Дженсен вместо того, что он на самом деле хочет сказать — что, может быть, Клэю стоит прекратить ломать замок и начать стучать… Но ни один из них на самом деле не хочет этого. Уж точно не Дженсен, у которого до нелепого быстро встает и который заводится еще сильнее, когда Клэй проводит пистолетом вдоль его позвоночника. Не двигаться? Это становится чертовски трудно. Дженсен довольно нетерпелив в этом отношении. 

Клэй засовывает пистолет ему в трусы, скользит им между ягодиц, и Дженсен дергается, хлопая ладонью по стене. _Это_ … Твою мать! Это охренительно заводит, и это очень действенный способ сделать Дженсена голым, чертовски возбужденным, заставить его дышать быстрее, особенно когда Клэй кладет руки на бедра Дженсена — всё еще держа пистолет — и наваливается на него всем телом, прижимаясь пахом к его заднице. 

— Может, я позову его сюда, чтобы помочь с этим, — медленное движение бедер Клэя заставляет Дженсена резко вздохнуть, зажмуриться и просто _подумать_ об этом, пока его боксеры скользят вниз по бедрам.

— Ты ублюдок, — смеется Дженсен, толкаясь задницей назад, ни на секунду не забывая о пистолете — кажется, это Kimber Custom TLE II, который обычно предпочитает Клэй. И Дженсен тоже, и если Клэй продолжит прижимать пушку к его бедру, заклепки и пазы оставят глубокий отпечаток на коже Дженсена. 

— А ты… — Клэй толкает его, впечатывая бедра Дженсена в стену, — не можешь следовать простым приказам. 

— Ты сейчас хочешь «сэр, да, сэр»? — спрашивает Дженсен, всё еще смеясь, и вертит бедрами, пока его трусы не сползают к щиколоткам. Он снова двигает задницей назад, чтобы ощутить пистолет, пальцы Клэя и заметную выпуклость в его брюках. — Или «сэр, пожалуйста, сэр»?

Дженсену не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы знать, что Клэй тоже смеется. Он слышит это в голосе Клэя, слышит, что отчасти его это развлекает, и отчасти он готов сдаться, потому что зачем сдерживаться?

— «Сэр, пожалуйста, сэр» подойдет.

Дженсен ухмыляется и, высвободив руку, поправляет очки, прежде чем взглянуть через плечо.

— Тогда сэр, пожалуйста, сэр, могу я отсосать вам?

Клэй смеется громче, потом мягче и приглушенно, когда он делает шаг назад. Дженсен поворачивается и не может не облизнуть губы, когда слышит звук расстегивающейся молнии, опускается на колени, снимает очки и откладывает их в сторону, пока Клэй стягивает вниз штаны. Внимание Дженсена мечется между пистолетом и членом Клэя, оба твердые, оба трудно не заметить, от обоих у Дженсена пересыхает во рту, и его собственный член дергается. Разумеется, Клэй делает выбор за него, прижимая дуло пистолета к его виску — Господи, даже если он _на предохранителе_ , он не может знать наверняка — и водит членом по губам Дженсена, пока тот не берет его в рот. Дженсен совсем не сопротивляется, и Клэя это устраивает; он не заставляет Дженсена оказывать сопротивление. 

Дженсен медленно, дюйм за дюймом заглатывает член Клэя глубже в рот, дразнит головку ласкающими движениями языка и нежно сосет, прежде чем опускается ниже, ласкает толстый и тяжелый ствол. Он издает негромкий стон, когда бросает взгляд вверх на лицо Клэя, и видит, как Клэй сглатывает, как он закрывает глаза, а затем открывает их, чтобы посмотреть вниз на Дженсена, сильнее прижимая пистолет к его виску. Это заставляет Дженсена зажмуриться, заставляет застонать и нетерпеливо двигать языком по члену Клэя. Он берет его глубоко в рот, и слегка меняет позу, чтобы чувствовать, как пистолет плотно прижимается к его голове, прежде чем Клэй подвигает пистолет так, чтобы он снова оказался у его виска. Это глупо и безумно, но не менее глупо и безумно, чем миссии, в которых они участвуют каждый день. Даже без презерватива это безопаснее. Даже с заряженным пистолетом, когда одного движения достаточно, чтобы это стало охренительно опасно. 

С еще одним влажным бесстыдным стоном Дженсен кладет руку на свой член и сжимает его, пока сосет у Клэя. Ритм поначалу кажется странным, его внимание разрывается между стремлением заставить Клэя потерять хладнокровие, пистолетом, о котором он не может забыть ни на секунду, и грубыми движениями кулака на собственном члене. На миг он не может думать ни о чем, кроме пистолета, и он испытывает легкий укол страха. Пистолет на предохранителе — разумеется, он на предохранителе, потому что Клэй не играет с таким дерьмом, — или нет? Пистолет скользит во впадинку между шеей и плечом Дженсена, тяжелый и холодный, плотно прижимается к месту, где бьется пульс, и Дженсен бросает взгляд вверх на Клэя, который двигает бедрами мелкими, неторопливыми толчками. Дженсен крепче сжимает губами член Клэя, ласкает головку своего члена, делает всё одновременно. Ему приходится сжать кулаком основание члена, чтобы не дать себе кончить, и он сосет, пока Клэй не издает что-то среднее между рычанием и стоном, пистолет утыкается в плечо Дженсена… Господи, он _снова_ не уверен. Но затем он тоже кончает, едва не давится спермой Клэя, ствол пистолета застрял за его ухом. 

Дженсен выпускает изо рта член Клэя, прижимается лбом к бедру Клэя, хрипло выдыхает: — Господи, — прежде чем дергается и начинает кашлять. 

— Эй, — Клэй опускается на колени, поглаживая руку Дженсена и положив ладонь ему на щеку, а пистолет куда-то делся. — С тобой всё хорошо? 

Дженсен кивает, потирая горло, челюсть ноет, по телу еще пробегает дрожь после оргазма.

— Да. — Он морщится, поворачивает голову, чтобы еще раз откашляться, и кивает. — Да, со мной всё хорошо. — Он усмехается, на ощупь находит свои очки на полу, надевает их и только после этого спрашивает:

— Так. — На правой линзе грязь, но Дженсену не нужны чистые очки, чтобы видеть это. — Он на предохранителе или нет?

Клэй смеется, его плечи трясутся от смеха, пока он сжимает плечо Дженсена и встает.

— Поднимайся. Давай приведем тебя в порядок. 

— _Да ладно тебе_. Парень имеет право знать.

— Тебе этого знать не положено, солдат.

И, поскольку Клэю иногда доставляет извращенное удовольствие быть ублюдком, это весь ответ, который получает Дженсен.


End file.
